Deans Denial
by theglitterprincess
Summary: After Dean is injured in a fight, alone in his motel room, Castiel want to help, will Dean admit the truth to himself at last?


Deans Denial.

Dean was not in a good way. Though he had eventually killed the vampires who had ambushed him outside the motel, they had got in a few good attacks themselves. His arm was agony, as he moved his leather jacket to the side to get a better look at the damage, he saw that there was a large and bloody wound on his left shoulder. He walked through to the bathroom that had a very glaring flickery light overhead. Stripping off his jacket and ripped white t-shirt, he checked himself over in the mirror, apart from some more smaller gouges on his back and torso, the shoulder wound was the worst he had got. He noticed that bruises were already forming all over him though and knew he would be sore in the morning.

Not for the first time that day, he wished Sam was with him, if only to take the piss for Dean getting injured at all. They thought they had found an interesting case to look into and had pre-booked into this tiny motel. The case turned out to be a few vampires picking off a few of the locals. Before they found this out though, that morning Sam had gone to the library to read up on some local history and found himself on the wrong end of a run in with the local police force after asking the librarian about any strange deaths in the area and scaring the crap out of her in the process. Sam had talked his way out of the situation, but the cops were keeping a close eye on him, and that morning they decided Sam would head on to another case he had lined up, while Dean stayed in Town to deal with the vamps.

Unfortunately the vampires found Dean first and caught him completely off guard and attacked while his back was turned at the vending machine. Luckily he always had a weapon about his person and after a few minutes hard battle had decapitated all four of them.

Looking at himself in the mirror now though, he sighed. There was no one to tell about the fight and he had to somehow clean himself up in this excuse for a bathroom. He was tired and in pain and though he would never admit to Sam , just one day away from his brother was difficult for him. He filled the sink with warm water and started to clean blood off of his arm. Just as he bent over again to rinse the towel in the sink, he heard a whoosh behind him, and the now familiar words

"Hello Dean"

Dean sighed loudly. "Everytime Cas, every freakin' time, you appear when I'm distracted"

"I'm sorry if I scared you Dean, it was not deliberate" said Cas looking at Dean with his head cocked to the left slightly.

"I wasn't scared Cas! I just killed a bunch of vamps right outside this room and then you show up suddenly behind me, I could have sliced your head off!"

Castiel smiled warmly at Dean, definate affection in his eyes, "I'm certain I don't have the usual characteristics of a vampire, do I dean? Asked Castiel as he held his arms to the sides and rotated on the spot.

Since spending more and more time with the Winchester brothers, Castiel the angel had definately gained a better sense of humour than he had before.

Dean looked him up and down with a small laugh.

"No Cas, definitely no vampire in you" He suddenly felt slightly uncomfortable and went back to the still warm water in the sink.

Castiel moved closer behind him and looked from the sink to Deans still exposed torso, his eyes drifted to the wound on his shoulder.

"You're hurt"

"No shit, Cas"

" Is that the only injury you incured in the fight?

Dean sighed again, everything always sounded so formal with Castiel, it sounded like he was reading from a textbook whenever he talked.

"It's the only one that needs some attention" Dean straightened and hissed with the pain it caused, the wound started to bleed again and Dean swore loudly.

"Here, let me" said Castiel, " Go and wait out there, I'll clean you up. You look like you need to sit down anyway"

Dean rolled his eyes, but obediantly went and perched on the end of the one of the two beds that were in the bedroom/lounge/dining room/kitchen.

He tried to flex his arm, but it just caused it to send another trail of blood down his arm and make him wince in pain.

Castiel walked out of the bathroom a second later with a small bowl and a clean towel.

"There's probably a first aid kit around here somewhere Cas, go check in the cupboard in the bathroom"

"Already got it Dean" said Castiel stoically , holding up a roll of white bandages.

Castiel settled on the bed next to Dean and slowly and carefully started to wipe the blood off of his felt uncomfortable with the close proximity, but wasn't sure why. He was with Castiel alot and never usually felt strange around him. Dean looked over to Castiel and watched him work, he was gentle and was now starting to wrap the bandage around his shoulder, he fumbled with it and Dean laughed, for some reason he was not noticing the pain in his arm anymore, maybe it was something to do with Castiel being an angel. Castiel grinned at Dean when he was finished and held his arm just below the fresh bandage. Nobody said anything for about 10 seconds, but then Castiel suddenly looked up kissed the top of the bandage.

Dean jumped up and frowned and him,

"What the hell was that, some sort of angel healing thing?

"No, it wasn't" Castiel stood up and put his hands on the sides of Deans face, he looked into Deans eyes for a second before leaning in to kiss him again, this time Castiels lips met Deans .

Dean shouted and pushed his hands against Castiels chest, Castiel looked slightly hurt but dazed at the same time.

"Sonofabitch Cas! What's wrong with you?!

"I'm sorry Dean"

Castiel looked very uncomfortable, but continued to look Dean in the eyes, he seemed to be trying to find the right words to say. He opened his mouth as if to say something, but stopped himself and sighed.

"Cas, tell me what that was about! Why would you do something like that?!

"Dean, I think deep down, you know how I feel about you. I may be an angel of the Lord, and yes you are human, But I have said before that my bond with you is a lot stronger than it should be and I think that bond has developed into something akin to love"

Dean stared. Their breathing was all to be heard in the silence of the situation. Cas had now sat down on the bed, but Dean stayed standing where he was. He did know that Castiel felt differently about him than he did Sam, that was obvious and he knew that he felt a strong connection to Castiel as well, but he had never thought that it would lead to a moment like this. He felt weirded out for sure and he was angry, though he didn't know why. But at the same time, a strange sense of relief had washed over him, like this was meant to happen, but he didn't know it. He felt his anger draining away as he looked at Castiel. He sighed loudly and sat down next to him.

"Forget it buddy, it was a strange few minutes, but lets pretend it didn't happen, eh?"

Castiel looked dejected.

"I don't think that I want to forget about it though Dean" When I kissed you, in that moment, I felt

complete. I felt right"

Dean stood up again with a start.

"I'm not into dudes Cas!, Dean Winchester likes the ladies, always has, always will!

"Would it please you more if I took the form of a female human? This body is just a willing vessel"

"Cas! You say it like this is going somewhere! Just leave it! This never happened okay?

"As you wish Dean"

There was another whoosh, and Castiel disappeared.

Dean went to the bathroom and picked up his discarded t-shirt and jacket, he dressed quickly and headed out the door, intending to find a bar and get rapidly wasted, stagger back to the motel and crash out. Two minutes down the road and he had made a decision though. Castiel was something more to him than a friend. He did feel something for him, he knew he wasn't gay, but it didn't make a difference. He wanted Cas, and Cas alone. The kiss had made that very clear to him. He turned and walked briskly back to the motel.

"CAS! COME BACK!" he yelled to the ceiling of the motel. He didn't know what to expect, but he at least wanted to apologise for the harsh way that he had spoke to him.

Another whoosh and Castiel was behind him. Dean turned to face him.

"Cas, look, um... I don't know... I just want to say, uh.. Oh dammit"

Without completely realising what he was doing, Dean had grabbed the lapels of Castiels trench coat and hungrily kissed him. Castiel responded quickly and shoved Dean against the wall.

Dean looked momentarily shocked but grinned at Castiel and threw his jacket to the floor, they continued to explore each other with their hands all the while locked in a passionate kiss.

Deans heart was racing, but it felt exhilerating, Castiel was strong and seemed to know what he was doing, though Dean wanted to gain back some control over the situation.

He took off Castiels coat and unbuttoned his shirt. He ran his hands down his smooth, and well toned body. He pulled him close again and kissed him hard. He had never realised just how much he had wanted this until this very moment. He threw his own shirt onto the bed and pulled Castiels tie over his head.

Castiel had a hungry look in his eye, he took in Deans very well sculpted body, their faces just inches apart, their breathing heavy and eyes alert.

Dean pushed him onto the bed and followed suit, straddling Castiel with his legs either side of him, with deft hands he slid one hand slowly down his torso whilst his other hand gripped the back of his neck, he continued kissing him, exploring Castiels mouth with his eagerly reciprocated and reached his own arms around Dean. He reached Cas's waist and paused. Dean already knew that Castiel was aroused as was he, he felt the tightness of his jeans, but if he carried on he knew everything would change. Castiel had awakened a fire inside him, a longing he never knew he had and knew he couldn't go without.

The thought lingered in Deans mind, if he let this moment proceed, it would change him forever, for all the women he had been with, nothing had felt more exhilirating than the moment he had kissed Castiel. These doubts flew out of Deans brain as Castiel suddenly flipped him onto his back, and reversed the position. Dean reached down and undid his own jeans and at the same time time kicked of his was soon laying under Castiel with just his boxers on, his angel stood and did the same. Now both almost completely naked, they considered each other for a moment, both glassy eyed and breathless.

"I obviously don't need the female vessel Dean" said Castiel, his eyes travelling to Deans pelvis, where a very clear tent had formed in his underwear.

Dean laughed and pulled Castiel back to the bed, he laid him down and climbed on top, with one hand on his shoulder, he started to kiss the angels torso, working his way down. His other skillfull hand found pinged the waistband of his briefs and sneaked inside.

Castiel was rock hard and gave a gasp as Dean took hold of his stiff member, starting to slowly flex his fingers around him, never taking his mouth away from his abs, circling his tongue over him.

Dean let go of Castiels shoulder and positioned himself further down the bed. Bringing both hands up he inched down Cas's underwear and found himself faced with a very ready angel, a shiny bead of pre cum glistening on the head.

Dean glanced up and saw Castiel, propped up on his elbows, head lolling back, eyes closed.

He gently kissed the shaft, then without warning, took him in his mouth.

Castiel moaned then. A slow throaty moan from deep within him. Dean realised he must have wanted this more than he could of imagined.

He got to work, he could feel Cas writhing under him as he sucked and kissed, twirling his tongue over the head, massaging the base.

Castiels moans got louder.

Dean knew he was close, could feel him tensing and shuddering. He took him further into his mouth and tightened his lips around him.

"Dean!" came a startled cry from Castiel.

Dean felt him explode in his mouth, his angel shaking and moaning .

As the warm liquid travelled down his throat, he straightened up and leant back.

"You're skilled in more than demon hunting I see" said Castiel with a lazy smile.

"I know what I like, so I just did the same"

"Well it worked" laughed Castiel, "now what can we do about you? He said with a wicked grin.

Dean knew he preferred taking charge and told Castiel to lay on his front. Castiel did as Dean said.

Dean laid over him, his erection pressing into Castiel. His resumed running one hand over his shoulders and kissed his neck from behind.

Deans other hand was now working on Castiels butt, he slipped one finger in and twirled it, making his angel sigh into the pillows. Dean felt more turned on than he had ever been and was desperate to enter him, to feel his warmth surround him.

"You ready Cas?

Castiel gave a muffled agreement.

Dean grasped his own cock and manouvered it to Castiels entrance, he slicked his own pre cum around him and then slowly started to push.

It felt more amazing than anything he had ever experienced, Castiels gasps and moans only heightened his own pleasure as he entered deeper and deeper into him.

Castiel leant up so he was on all fours, he was crying out and moaning, deep guttural moans that almost sent Dean over the edge Dean withdrew and thrust back in, cries escaping from his own throat. He was throbbing and he knew he wasn't far away. He held Castiels hips and reached one hand around to the angels front. Cas was hard again and he started to massage him in time to his thrusts.

"Hold on, Dean, hold on, I'm almost there, uttered Castiel

Dean was too close and came with an almost inhuman scream, Castiel following a moment later.

They were out of breath, sweaty and exhausted, but both were happier than they had been in a long time. They collapsed in a heap on the covers and snaked their arms around each other.

"Eveythings changed, hasn't it Cas?

"Of course Dean, all things change eventually, some for the better"

"I think this will be a change for the better actually" mused Dean. "It will certainly liven up those long nights on the road!"

"Should we inform Sam of this change to our relationship Dean?

Dean laughed loudly, "maybe not just yet, eh Cas?

He laughed again.

"Whats so amusing Dean?

"Well I knew I'd be sore in the morning, but maybe not quite like this! said Dean as he kissed Castiel one more time.


End file.
